wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/04
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada IV Andrzej nerwowo pakował walizkę. Właściwie mówiąc, wrzucał do niej bezładnie różne przedmioty, porozkładane po żałosnych meblach hotelowego pokoiku. Wreszcie zatrzasnął zamek i jeszcze raz wziął do ręki zmiętą depeszę: „Dziś rano nieznani sprawcy dostali się do składu zbożowego, obleli naftą część worków ― stop ― spłoszeni nie zdążyli podpalić ― stop ― straty około sześciu tysięcy ― Zacharewicz”. Posępna twarz Andrzeja nabrała wyrazu zawziętości. Zeszedł do kantorku, gdzie wisiał obdrapany aparat telefoniczny. Przy oknie siedziała stara Żydówka. ― Nie dzwoniła do mnie Warszawa? ― zapytał. ― Jeszcze nie dzwoniła. Może zaraz zadzwoni. Wyjrzał przez okno. Przed ganek zajeżdżał właśnie packard. Zaczął w myśli obliczać, na którą zdąży do Lwowa, gdy odezwał się telefon. ― Halo, czy doktór Grzesiak? ― Dzień dobry panu. ― Dzień dobry. Miał pan już wiadomość ze Lwowa? ― Owszem. To zakrawa na masową akcję. ― Tak i ja sądzę. Zaraz tam jadę. I niech doktor zaraz wyśle telegraficznie ostrzeżenia do wszystkich oddziałów. Wzmocnić czujność, postawić dodatkowych stróżów. Postarać się o ludzi pewnych. ― Dobrze, proszę pana. ― I niech pan będzie łaskaw, doktorze, pójść do komendanta policji, przedstawić mu całą historię. Może komendant zechce wydać polecenia prewencyjne. ― Jeszcze dziś u niego będę. A kiedy pan wraca? ― Nie wiem. Sądzę, że za parę dni. W każdym razie będę się starał jak najprędzej. Czy ordynacja Jordanowo podała powody zerwania kontraktu zbożowego? ― Nie. Ale dziś znowuż zarząd dóbr Laszkowskiego przysłał wymówienie. Ci wyraźnie piszą, że wobec wahań cen rynkowych, byliby stratni. ― Jak to? Przecie w kontrakcie jest, że płacimy według rynkowych?... ― Widocznie ktoś obiecał im wyższe. ― Niesłychane. To wszystko robota tych samych rąk. No, zobaczymy! Do widzenia. ― Do widzenia... ale, czy może mam coś powtórzyć małżonce?... ― Co? Ach, tak. Niech pan powie, że przesyłam pozdrowienia. Zapłacił rachunek hotelowy i już wsiadł do samochodu, gdy nadbiegł woźny z elewatorów. ― Co tam? ― List do pana dyrektora. ― Dziękuję. Jazda. Wóz ruszył po nierównym bruku. List był od Janka. Otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać: „Kochany Panie Andrzeju! Bardzo nam tu tęskno bez Pana, a najgorzej zmartwiło mnie to, że prędko się nie zobaczymy. Mamusia źle wygląda i jak najprędzej chce jechać nad morze. Za parę dni wyjeżdżamy. Mamusia była u mego dyrektora i ten powiedział, że zgadza się zwolnić mnie wcześniej na wakacje i że na pewno przeszedłem do piątej klasy. Jutro już nic pójdę na lekcje. Byłem dziś z mamusią w „Sportpolu” (w tym wielkim sklepie na Mazowieckiej) i wybraliśmy śliczną łódź motorową. Wprawdzie jest nieduża i tylko 12-konna, ale za to bardzo ekonomiczna. Spala tylko osiem litrów benzyny na sto kilometrów. Prawda, że to niedużo? Ale myśmy oglądali modele a naszą (taką samą) przywiezie nam na Hel gdański przedstawiciel „Sportpolu” i on nauczy nas kierować łodzią, bo to będzie mechanik. Jak Pan do nas przyjedzie, to już będę umiał obchodzić się z łodzią. Mamusia mówi, Pan jest bardzo zajęty i że na Hel nie przyjedzie. Ale ja wiem, że Pan przyjedzie, bo bardzo za Panem tęsknimy. A i pan musi wypocząć. Nigdy morza nie widziałem i jestem strasznie ciekawy, czy naprawdę wywiera tak silne wrażenie, jak to piszą w książkach? Przysłali nam z Helu pocztówkę z fotografią tej willi, gdzie będziemy mieszkać. Nazywa się „Niezabudka” i jest dość ładna, chociaż drewniana. Niech pan koniecznie przyjedzie, bo będzie nam bardzo smutno. Przecie my z Mamusią oprócz Pana nikogo bliskiego na świecie nie mamy. Tak cieszę się, że na jesieni zamieszka Pan z nami. To dopiero będzie cudowne. Teraz całuję Pana bardzo mocno i ściskam. Kochający Pana Janek Ps. ― Mamusia zasyła serdeczne pozdrowienia. Sama nie pisze, bo jest zmęczona”. Andrzej dwukrotnie przebiegł oczyma zapisany arkusik i każde słowo kaleczyło mu serce, każde wołało go tym znajomym, dźwięcznym głosem jego syna. Ileż by dał za to, by móc teraz krzyknąć szoferowi: ― „Zawracaj do Warszawy!” ― A jednak nie mógł. Och, mniejsza o sprawy „Adrolu”, mniejsza o walkę z hienami zbożowymi... Ale nie ma prawa wracać do Ewy, nie ma prawa odnawiać jej nadziei, nie ma prawa... Oszalałby z tej męki, gdyby nie możność zmuszenia siebie do pracy, do myśli o rozpoczętej przeciw niemu wojnie, w której musi zwyciężyć albo przegrać całą sprawę, nie tylko z własną stratą, lecz ze szkodą kraju. A czekały go ciężkie trudy, czekały chwile, gdy cały wysiłek mózgu trzeba połączyć z najwyższym wysiłkiem woli, by nie dać się zaskoczyć, by zdołać wyminąć pułapki, by móc narzucić innym swój pogląd, by zmusić ludzi słabych do wytrwania. Walka wymagała bezwzględnej wytrzymałości nerwów, kamiennej odporności charakteru, ześrodkowania wszystkich posiadanych sił. Przypomniały się Andrzejowi pierwsze lata jego zmagań z przeciwnościami na Czarnym Lądzie, gdzie nie tylko zębami i pazurami wywalczał każdą nową zdobycz, lecz nieustannie bronić musiał gruntu pod własnymi nogami. Odezwała się w nim hazardowa żyłka gracza, dla którego normalną stawką jest samo życie. Wprawdzie wówczas, w Afryce, treścią tego życia, jedyną treścią, była walka i tylko walka. Dziś szarpały jego duszą uczucia, myśli, pragnienia, których dawniej nie znał. Dziś już zżerały jego siłę, osłabiały rozmach decyzji, przytłaczały bystrość spostrzeżeń świeżo otwarte rany, piekące rany, na które nie znał lekarstwa. A jednak potężnym nakazem woli zabarykadował przed sobą świadomość swych przeżyć wewnętrznych, a cały skupiał się w walce. I tylko późnymi wieczorami, gdy wyczerpany opadał bezwładnie na łóżko, szeptał smutne słowa... Aż zmogła go ciemna niemoc snu. Z rana znowu stawał do walki. Ciężki, ponury, zawzięty. I tak szły dni za dniami. Nie dawał sobie odpoczynku. Złe wiadomości sypały się jak grad z jasnego nieba i współpracownicy bezradnie opuszczali ręce. Zaczęło się masowe zrywanie dawno zawartych umów, krętactwa klientów w zobowiązaniach, raz po raz powtarzające się, pomimo starannych zabezpieczeń, akty zbrodniczego sabotażu, podpalenia składów, kradzieże korespondencji, pobicia funkcjonariuszów. Nie było wprost dnia, by „Adrol” nie tracił w tej walce po kilka, a czasem kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. Dowmunt zmienił się w jakiegoś „latającego Holendra”, bez przerwy objeżdżał prowincjonalne oddziały, z jednego końca kraju po drugi. Wszędzie sam dawał wskazówki. Konferował z wycofującymi się nie wiadomo dlaczego ziemianami, zabiegał u władz miejscowych. Kilka razy w swych błyskawicznych przejazdach zawadzał o Warszawę. Wówczas spędzał z Martą godzinę lub dwie na rozmowie o Ratyńcu, o „Adrolu” i o jej zdrowiu. Marta ani półsłówkiem nie wspominała Andrzejowi o swoim spotkaniu z Jankiem i o poznaniu Ewy. Nie zamierzała tego przed nim ukrywać, lecz wszystko odkładała na później. Zresztą w ich rozmowach po prostu nie było miejsca na poruszenie tego tematu. Andrzej wpadał jak po ogień, przejęty walką. Warszawę odwiedzał głównie dlatego, by wyjednać u władz kontrolę giełdy zbożowej, której ceduła z dnia na dzień zmieniała się jak kameleon, rażącymi i niezrozumiałymi skokami cen, wywołując panikę wśród producentów. Zgrzytał zębami, wychodząc z gabinetów różnych dygnitarzy, nie zdających sobie sprawy ze szkody, jaką brak nadzoru nad spekulacjami zbożowymi przynosił gospodarstwu krajowemu. Jedni zdradzali w tej dziedzinie absolutną ignorancję, inni z obojętnością wskazywali Dowmuntowi „urzędową drogę”, zaczynającą się od złożenia należycie ostemplowanego podania. Tymczasem dno kasy pancernej zaczęło przeświecać, a wciąż rosnące wydatki zmusiły wreszcie Dowmunta do poszukiwania pieniędzy. Wiedział, że banki posiadają ich pod dostatkiem, że wobec zamierania życia gospodarczego na próżno szukają pewnych lokat. Gdy jednak odbył kilka bezowocnych wizyt u dyrektorów większych banków, zrozumiał, że otacza go pierścień nagonki. Mówił właśnie o tym z Romanem, gdy nadeszła depesza z Torunia. Tarnowicz donosił, że jakaś zbrodnicza ręka, przez wrzucenie żelaznego łomu między tryby młyna parowego, zdemolowała całą maszynerię. Dowmunt zaklął. ― Trzeba jechać. ― Możebym ja pojechał? ― zaproponował Roman. ― Nie. Muszę sam. Pożegnał Martę przez telefon i w godzinę później był już na dworcu. W Toruniu spotkał go Tarnowicz. ― Już od dwóch tygodni jakieś podejrzane typy włóczyły się koło młyna ― opowiadał po drodze. ― Rozstawiłem wartowników i co noc sam sprawdzałem po kilka razy, czy dobrze pilnują... ― Widocznie źle pan sprawdzał ― odparł Dowmunt. Obejrzał uszkodzone urządzenia, przesłuchał wartowników i pojechał do komisariatu. Komisarz rozkładał ręce i zapewniał Dowmunta, że ziemię i niebo poruszy, by tylko ująć sprawców. ― Lepiej byłoby wszakże, gdyby pan wyznaczył nagrodę. ― Czy pan komisarz sądzi, że to pomoże? ― Ręczyć nie mogę. W każdym razie dla policjanta zarabiającego zaledwie połowę tego, co nazywamy minimum egzystencji... ― Czy tysiąc złotych wystarczy? ― Proszę pana. Mówmy szczerze ― komisarz przymknął drzwi. ― Jeżeli sam pan powiada, że to planowa akcja konkurentów, niechże pan pomyśli, że ci ludzie mają pieniądze. No i zawsze będą gotowi dać nie tysiąc, a pięć, rozumie pan? Dlatego moim zdaniem, albo należy wyznaczyć jakąś grubszą nagrodę, albo po prostu machnąć ręką. Stan finansowy „Adrolu” nie pozwalał wszakże na żadną grubszą nagrodę i Andrzej pojechał do hotelu, z góry przygotowany na fiasko śledztwa. Nie zdążył jeszcze umyć rąk, gdy do drzwi zapukał służący. ― Jakiś pan chce widzieć się z panem. ― Kto taki? ― Wygląda na Żyda, a nazwiska nie chciał powiedzieć. ― Dobrze, prosić. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł mały, zażywny brunet o tak silnym zaroście, że po jego zgoleniu szczęki i pół twarzy miały niemal fioletowy kolor. ― Czy pan Dowmunt? ― Tak. ― Jestem adwokat Siemiatycki. ― Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Czym mogę panu służyć? ― Mnie osobiście niczym. Pan pozwoli, że usiądę? ― Proszę. ― Ja tu nie we własnym przyszedłem imieniu. ― A w czyim? ― zapytał Dowmunt. ― Na to pytanie, jeżeli pan pozwoli, odpowiem później. Przede wszystkim chciałem wyjaśnić, że przyszedłem w bardzo delikatnej materii i przyszedłem z pewnymi propozycjami. Jednakże sprawa ta jest tej natury, że muszę mieć gwarancję dyskrecji ze strony pana. Wolno panu przyjąć moje propozycje lub je odrzucić, ale muszę mieć pewność, że w każdym razie zostanie to między nami. ― Cóż da panu tę pewność? ― Bardzo prosta rzecz: pańskie jedno słowo. ― No więc, dobrze. ― O to tylko chodziło. Otóż, proszę pana, wiem, że pańskie przedsiębiorstwa w ostatnich czasach znajdują się w pewnych trudnościach, że poniosły niejakie straty, że nie może pan znaleźć kredytów. ― Aha! Więc pan jest tu z ramienia... ― Zaraz, proszę pana, zaraz. Jestem z ramienia ludzi solidnych, poważnych ludzi, którzy wolą spokój niż wojnę... ― Mówi pan o kupcach zbożowych, o tych łajdakach, podpalaczach i... ― Nie, proszę pana. Mówię o kupcach zbożowych, którzy potrzebują żyć, potrzebują handlować i którzy, robiąc w tej branży z dziada pradziada, nie mogą spokojnie z założonymi rękoma patrzeć, jak ktoś odejmuje im od ust ich kawałek chleba. Pan jest człowiek interesu, panie Dowmunt, pan nie potrzebuje tu bawić się w próżne gadanie. ― Czego oni chcą? ― Chcą zgody. ― I dlatego niszczą mnie? ― Dlatego. Czy pan inaczej zechciałby z nimi gadać? Nie. Pan opanowałby ich branżę i gwizdałby na nich. ― Mam przeszło milion strat! ― O wszystkim można pomówić. ― Jeżeli chcą zgody, niech przede wszystkim zaprzestaną szkodzić mi. ― Zaprzestaną, dlaczego mieliby nie zaprzestać? Czy pan myśli, panie Dowmunt, że ich ta wojna nie kosztuje? Pana kosztuje, ale i ich kosztuje. A to są porządni kupcy i wojny nie chcą. Jeżeli i pan nie chce, to już wszystko w porządku. ― Jakiejże za to chcą ceny? ― Żadnej ceny! Po prostu oni panu nie będą wtrącać się do uprzemysłowienia rolnictwa, a pan da spokój zbożu. ― Jak to dam spokój? ― Całkiem zwyczajnie. Pan przestanie handlować zbożem. Dowmunt wstał. ― Do widzenia panu. ― Panie Dowmunt. Ja nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa. Czemu pan jest taki gorący? ― W tej płaszczyźnie w ogóle nie mamy o czym mówić. ― Więc chce pan wojny? ― Nie ― wzruszył ramionami Dowmunt ― wojny nie chcę, ale pokoju kontrybucją opłacać nie myślę. ― Pan jest człowiek interesu. Panie Dowmunt, ja panu powiem: pan trochę ustąpi, moi klienci trochę ustąpią... Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby pan zechciał z nimi samymi pogadać. Jeżeli pan zgodzi się, to oni tu jutro rano przyjadą. Andrzej zgodził się. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma innego wyjścia, postanowił jednak do końca być twardym. Nazajutrz adwokat Siemiatycki zjawił się w towarzystwie trzech starszych już Żydów. Dowmunt z zadowoleniem poznał wśród nich starego znajomego z łuckiej podróży, Jakuba Klajnadla. Ten natomiast nieco zdetonował się. ― No, jakże panie Klajnadel ― zapytał niemal wesoło Dowmunt ― czy nie miałem racji, gdy pana ostrzegałem przed możliwościami mojej „psychologii”? ― Czyż ja nie mówiłem, że mogą być wyjątki? ― odparł kupiec. Pertraktacje szły opornie i Dowmunt musiał przedłużyć swój pobyt w Toruniu jeszcze o jeden dzień, chociaż dr Grzesiak wzywał go do Warszawy. Wreszcie dobito targu. Stanęła niepisana umowa, której Andrzej, niestety, nie mógł nazwać swoim sukcesem. Delegaci kupców zbożowych zgodzili się jedynie na prawo „Adrolu” do wykupywania zboża z tych majątków, w których prowadzi roboty inwestycyjne. Natomiast Dowmunt musiał się zrzec na lat dziesięć wszelkich prób handlu zbożem, posiadane zaś zobowiązał się sprzedawać kupcom według ich okręgów, z tym wszakże, że otrzymywać będzie najwyższą cenę sezonu. Kupcy ze swej strony zobowiązali się stale dzierżawić zbożowe magazyny „Adrolu” i wpłacać na ręce Dowmunta trzysta tysięcy złotych tytułem odszkodowania za straty, z tym wszakże, że wycofane zostaną wszelkie skargi w tej materii i że Dowmunt postara się o umorzenie śledztwa tam, gdzie ono zostało wszczęte. Taki rezultat walki nie był wprawdzie całkowitą klęską, lecz rezygnacją z szerokich planów rozbicia monopolu zbożowego i stworzenia sobie ze zboża wielkiej bazy kapitału obrotowego. Siłą faktów „Adrol” schodził tym samym z areny ekonomicznego życia kraju jeżeli nie pokonany, to w każdym razie osłabiony i zmuszony do zmniejszenia swoich aspiracji i ambicji. Na dziesięcioletni termin wstrzymania się od handlu zbożem kupcy zgodzili się bez dyskusji. Wiedzieli, że i po dwudziestu latach „Adrol” po zboże nie sięgnie, wiedzieli tak dobrze, jak i sam Dowmunt. Chodziło przecie tylko o kwestię prestiżową, o pokrycie przegranej stereotypowym „cofnięciem się na z góry upatrzone pozycje”. Jedynym niezaprzeczalnym zyskiem Dowmunta było zdobycie spokoju, no i zwężenie ram przedsiębiorstwa, które dzięki temu nie mogło już obawiać się braku kapitału. Pociąg warszawski odchodził o godzinie dziesiątej minut dwadzieścia wieczorem. Andrzej przed dziesiątą był już na dworcu. Kupił bilet i przechadzał się po peronie. Był niezadowolony z siebie. Nie należał do natur umiejących lekko przechodzić do porządku dziennego nad kompromisami w walce. Usprawiedliwiał się przed sobą tylko tym, że naprawdę sił mu już brakło. Walka wewnętrzna stokroć więcej ich zżerała. Tęsknota za Ewą i za Jankiem, jak gryząca mózg rdza, jak wielki skrzep krwi utkwiła w sercu. Ewa nie pisała doń wcale. I on do niej nie pisał. Wiedział o niej wszystko z częstych listów Janka. Każdy z nich był dla Andrzeja powodem wielkiej radości i spazmem dojmującego bólu. Janek bowiem ustawicznie nalegał, by „kochany Pan Andrzej koniecznie przyjechał na Hel, gdzie lipiec jest tak piękny”. ― Ach, Janku, Janku ― myślał Dowmunt ― gdybyś wiedział, jak bardzo pragnę być z wami! Lecz nie wolno mi, nie wolno. Znowu przypomniał sobie Martę i ogarniało go uczucie żalu do siebie. Kiedyś bał się, że wyhoduje się w nim nienawiść do tej nieszczęśliwej, którą sam przecie wyrwał z bezbarwnego może, ale przecież jasnego i pogodnego życia, w której sam obudził miłość... Kiedyś myślał, czy nie najlepiej będzie wprost rzucić jej w oczy całą prawdę... ― Biedna Marta... Czymże zawiniła? Tak, jedzie teraz do Warszawy, zobaczy Martę znowu... Jego obowiązkiem jest przynajmniej starać się stworzyć pozory ciepła... Chodził po długim, wąskim peronie, między dwoma pociągami. Spojrzał na zegarek: kwadrans po dziewiątej ― za pięć minut odchodzi pociąg. ― Lecz co to? Pociąg już rusza! Niemożliwe?... ach, nie, to przecież tamten pociąg idzie do Warszawy. A ten?... Wolno, majestatycznie przesuwały się nabierając rozpędu wagony. Rzucił okiem na białą tabliczkę zawieszoną na jednym z nich: TORUŃ―HEL Serce uderzyło jak młotem i stanęło w bezruchu... Hel... Hel... Hel... Ewa... Janek... Jeden za drugim przetaczały się wagony coraz szybciej... W świetle latarni już tak niewyraźnie migały tabliczki z tym magnetycznym słowem ― Hel... O, już się pociąg kończy, nadbiega ostatni wagon... coraz szybciej ucieka... Dowmunt nagle zaczął biec za nim. Biec trzeba było prędko. Oto kończy się już peron... Skoczył. Uchwycił się prawą ręką poręczy i siłą pędu wyciągnęło go na stopień. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do przedziału. Siedziała tam jakaś staruszka. Rzucił walizkę na siatkę i zaczął rozcierać rękę. Wszedł konduktor. Andrzej machinalnie podał swój bilet. ― Przepraszam pana ― odezwał się konduktor ― to jest bilet do Warszawy, a ten pociąg idzie na Hel. Andrzej dał mu pieniądze na kupienie biletu. Gdy kolejarz wyszedł, odezwała się staruszka: ― Pan zaś ale pomylił się i zamiast do warszawskiego pociągu, wsiadł do tego. Nieprawdaż? ― Nie, proszę pani, pomyliłem się w tym, że kupiłem bilet do Warszawy. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. ― A mówią, że to my, kobiety, jesteśmy roztrzepane ― pomyślała staruszka. Pociąg już szedł pełną parą.